My story of naruto
by Silencien
Summary: I am a new kid here Naruto is my care taker and my best friend is a pheonix I think my life is wierd


My story of Naruto

My story of Naruto

Chapter one the truth is revealed

I was waiting hiding until the guards left so I could change hiding spots I knew that later tonight me and Falco could leave. We nodded as the last guard was about to leave he winked and I knew that was the symbol. I ran out and this time I knew that I couldn't lead this life forever. I needed to leave I was the only kid who could do this so they found me a threat. I jumped into the air and as my wings touched the sky I lifted into the air and started to glide down but then something came through the air it knocked me off guard. It was a wave of wind I knew I couldn't fly too well to begin with so I had to get out of the air. Then I saw a girl come into the air and as weasel came into the air slashing and slashing at me "I need to get out of here." I said the girl said "your first mission deal one blow to me and you will hide at my house." I shrugged then I came down a her she disappeared I said that was odd then out of the corner of my eye she flew in the air and dealt a blast from behind I said Falco no. Falco my phoenix was struck in front of me and burst into flames. I then said that wasn't his due I grabbed my wings and she giggled like a little girl "That was fun let's see you get really mad. I struggled to control myself but it was too late my body was on fire. The spirit of the Phoenix resides in him he has universal power. I grabbed her and flew into the air I couldn't control myself I made it into the sky as high as I could fly I then burst into the floor she disappeared I had token full blow of the attack. She was on top of me and said that was fun let's play again some other time I was in the middle of a crater and I couldn't move my body had been completely shattered then a fire burst into the air and a baby phoenix landed on my chest. I said "Falco" he looked down I continued "this is the hidden leaf village go upon to the tower over there and get her attention I really need help." He nodded and flew off going into the air I waited a woman came running out and said get me a medical team thanks Falco I patted him on the head. We can play cards later. They got me on a stretcher and took me off into the medical room Falco rested on my chest. Get Naruto I have the perfect mission. I asked her "are you going to hurt me." "He must come from one of those villages." She said. I fell asleep almost instantly and so did Falco. I woke up the next morning. I was in a house it was the most disgusting place I ever saw. I got up and picked up my stuff. I put it in a corner. I then said sleep well Falco He nodded and then started to help he put everything in the bag was about to leave and then a kid came out and said Good morning startled I put my hands together and said Orion strike I kicked him into the air across then I struck him into the ground and before I hit him again he had me held by the foot and said calm down if you want to train all you had to do is ask the assignments are pretty simple and since your in my quad by the rules you can meet the other kids we have Hank and Arica. I said great now how am I supposed to get there. Simple just find a way. I opened my wings. I then said thanks but I never got your name. ""I'm Naruto Uzamaki Believe it!" "I'm Silence Eon. I am the last of the Eon clan." "So we have another kid like Sasuke." He said. I shrugged then took flight he called out Chinese food tonight I said sounds normal to me just get me a ramen. He grabbed on to me and said you think you can carry me. No but Falco most likely can. He looked at me weird I whistled and Falco came in he said "your joking right." I said "no but hang on we might be early. Oh and don't pull his tail feathers." He grabbed on to his talons I nodded and said race you Falco. We bolted through the air. Naruto hung on and said, "I have heard you can take down full grown Shinobi." I nodded and said yeah it's easy. He nodded and said your first mission has been decided you three can take down full-grown Shinobi so let's give them all hell it is pretty simple all you need to do is take the dummy out with your most powerful jutsu. I said I don't think that's such a good Idea. "He said you can go last then. Arica your first" She stood up she was a Hispanic girl with black hair brown eyes and Tanned skin. She stood her ground firmly and said Chidori Of the ten thousand Birds. Her palm grew a huge aura of energy it was so loud we hit the floor covering our ears. She hit the dummy and it was blown to bits. He said next another dummy appeared OK Hank your turn. Crushing Earth: Dynamic explosion. He hit the dummy and it blew up but so did the earth around it. He said it's now your turn get up here and show us your jutsu. I said hope you can rebuild the place. He shrugged and said continue. I said Orion's effect: Final Collapse. Then several star shapes surrounded the Practice Dummy. It was the constellation Orion and when they took us into the world they where supposed to be in they burst causing huge explosions and then the explosion caused the dummy to explode and the place began to collapse. Phoenix Orion: Warrior transfer. When they thought they were hit we teleported out of the arena. He said, "Our quest just came in we need to go to a city to protect an artifact. From getting into Orrochiamrus hands. We will be heading into his layer. Tonight to steal the artifact." I said Orochimaru you mean the man who threw me aside because what I thought he was doing was stupid. I was protecting the heart of Orion he was a great soldier and I used his power as a last result. They looked at me. That's the City we are going to. I said it was never stolen I just can't get it off of my arm I took the bandages off and they saw something implanted into my arm. It was a sheath. The heart of Orion it a sword I never used it and I went into hiding not only because of this but because they all wanted me dead." I said but since I have to I will. But my arm was made of dark matter so the only sword able to pierce it was the sword of Orion" I am the only one able to remove the sword from the sheath. Not even you with the strength of the Kyubi could remove it but it is so simple. They can't remove it because of its weight. Then the sheath shifted positions it was now in my back so when the sword was entered into the sheath they all said that sword was passed down generation to generation by the Eon Clan. My name is Silence Eon. He nodded and said ""well can't you return it." I said "I wish it was that easy but it isn't every attempt to ditch it has been unsuccessful." "Let me give that sword a try." He said. He tried pulling it out of my sheath. He acted like it was heavier than possible." I said, "It is as light as a feather." "You can't lift it because it doesn't want you to." Then he said the next trick is simple you need to attack Hinata without her noticing. I said "simple." I took flight and went charging down at her she saw me coming and grabbed me by the scruff and slammed me into the ground. "You three must learn teamwork before we go on the real mission." We nodded then we huddled into a circle and he went over to see Hinata. Sorry about that. She nodded and then said "So a mission Eh. I didn't think you would get a mission this early." He said I know I then said we are ready. She nodded then closed her eyes and counted to twenty. During that time we each took a corner. Arica gave the symbol when she reached twenty. I called Phoenix Fire Jutsu: Shadow fire barrage. I went down and engaged combat She said you're a tough little buger. I said try living your life in hiding and tell me what's what. I was about to grab my sword when she called Eight Triagrams Sixty-four Palm Defense. I ducked but it was too late it hit my sword I pulled my sword out of its sheath and said, "This will be real fun." She looked at me like I said something that made no sense. I said "Orbit style jutsu" I grabbed my sword and said "Phoenix style orbit." Then I started to spin so fast to keep up all she had to do was follow me with her eyes. Then when she least expected it I said now. They all came to the ground and she blocked every hit. Sending us all flying back. They all then said, "I have been wondering how did you get your wings. I said, "I was born with them. I really was hated for it. People always made fun of me and pulled my feathers on top of that I only had one friend and that was Falco he was always there when I needed him he had knowledge of how to take care of when they pulled a blood feather. I was an outcast. They thought I was some stupid kid who just looked stupid so that they could hurt me. I was always in fights whenever I bumped into someone. I had to defend myself. Unfortunately last time someone challenged me I was shattered by her." "Her!" they all said Surprised. I said yes It was female whatever it was I was performing my favorite throw where I take them into orbit then smash them into the ground she disappeared so I layed there when Falco saved my life by my orders. He is a great friend. Now let's roll on that mission.


End file.
